This invention relates to a brick press.
It is believed that one of the ways in which required volumes of low cost housing can be provided is by providing potential home-owners with the means to manufacture at least some of the building materials which they will need to construct a dwelling. It is an object of the present invention to provide a brick press by means of which individuals will be able to manufacture bricks suitable for use in the construction of a dwelling.